Birthdays
by wicl93
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get together then celebrate their birthdays. For SasuNaru Day July 10 and Sasuke and Naruto's birthdays, July 23 and October 10 - a threeshot in one long chapter, with an extra section and an epilogue. WARNINGS: SasuNaru, KakaIru, boyxboy kissing, slight Sakura-bashing, crack-ish.


Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Sasuke and Naruto get together then celebrate their birthdays. A threeshot in one long chapter, with an extra section and an epilogue.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, KakaIru, boyxboy kissing, slight Sakura-bashing, crack-ish

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Set between the Haku arc and the Chunin Exams arc**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - for July 10**

It was a normal sunny day in Konoha and team seven was training, as Kakashi had turned up too late to get a mission for them – claiming he was accosted by a sprite on the way who needed directions to somewhere far away, and it took Kakashi a while to get rid of him. When he did finally turn up, at around lunchtime, it was to a typical situation – Sasuke was ignoring everyone, Naruto was trying to pick a fight with him and Sakura was staring longingly at Sasuke and getting annoyed with Naruto for getting between her and her precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

"So, what did you want to fight Sasuke about this time, Naruto?" Kakashi asked lazily over the top of his latest book.

"Because he's a teme! Like there needs to be any other reason!" Naruto shouted in response.

"Hn", Sasuke said, causing Naruto to glare at him and Sakura to almost swoon.

"Well, seeing as it's too late for a mission, why don't we do some sparring?" Kakashi asked.

"That's sounds good, Kakashi-sensei, but who should spar with who?" Sakura asked shyly, looking between Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke may as well spar, as Naruto clearly wants to fight him, and maybe something will happen which will make him more mature. You can spar against me, Sakura, and to make it easier for you, I'll keep reading my book. How does that sound?"

"Great idea, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, before running over to the nearest training ground. Sasuke shrugged slightly and followed, while Sakura looked after them, upset that she didn't get to have any alone time with Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I'm coming." She followed him to a different training ground in the opposite direction, realising that she wouldn't even be able to see Sasuke from where she was fighting, so she wouldn't even get to see how he looked when sparring.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi had easily beaten Sakura, and the two had headed over to where Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, only to find them still going at it, with no obvious winner. Sasuke attempted his clan's fireball jutsu, only for it to hit multiple shadow clones and not make it to Naruto, and neither seemed to be able to land a direct hit on the other.

"Okay, you two!" Kakashi called out. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and looked towards him. "Clearly you two are too well-matched – clearly because I'm so good at teaching teamwork – so why don't you attack me?"

"All three of us?" Sakura asked.

"No, just Naruto and Sasuke, I want to see if the reason neither can win is because their teamwork really has improved."

"I don't want to work with him!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, you're going to", Kakashi replied, closing his book and putting it back into his pocket. He stepped forwards, leaving Sakura standing at the edge of the training field. Realising they had no choice, Sasuke and Naruto took fighting stances as well, standing beside each other, although the look on Naruto's face suggested he would rather be anywhere else, and Sasuke was as expressionless as he always was.

After a brief pause, Naruto made several shadow clones, having them all attack Kakashi from several directions, but none of them landed a blow, as Kakashi destroyed them all. The real Naruto, who had joined the clones, was thrown backwards onto the floor near to Sasuke.

"Too obvious, usuratonkachi", Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh, like you could do any better?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, I might at least try something that I don't do on a daily basis when I'm sparring against my sensei. Besides, isn't the point of this supposed to be teamwork?"

"Like I want to be on a team with you teme!" Naruto shouted. Ignoring Kakashi, both turned towards each other to continue their earlier fight. Kakashi sighed to himself, deciding that there was only one way to put a stop to their fighting – create a distraction which would work on both of them. Kakashi disappeared with a 'pop', appearing behind Naruto, and pushed him forwards. Just as they had done in the academy, Kakashi's push caused Naruto to fall onto Sasuke, both boys hitting the ground and their lips colliding. Kakashi realised that this should stop them fighting each other for a while, and they soon pushed each other apart, although, unlike at the academy, there was no exaggerated spitting as if they had had something disgusting in their mouths.

"Now then, are you two going to stop fighting?" Kakashi asked. Before the other two could answer, a small noise drew their attention to the side of the training field. Naruto and Sasuke pulled themselves to their feet and the three of them walked over to where Sakura had fainted, a decent amount of blood trickling down her face from a spontaneous nosebleed. "Well, I better take her to the hospital", Kakashi sighed. "Play nice you two." He popped away again, leaving a small wisp of smoke behind.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before looking away, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the redness:

"Are you embarassed, dobe?" he asked.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "You kissed me", he added accusingly.

"You're the one who fell on me", Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, because Kakashi-sensei pushed me! So Kakashi kissed you!"

"That's just a disturbing image", Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him for a moment before bursting into loud guffaws. "What?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Nothing, you just – hehe – you just sounded so normal, I guess I – hehe – forgot you were a teme!" Naruto replied amid small chuckles.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke replied, but even Naruto could notice that there was no malice in Sasuke's voice.

"You also didn't push me away that quick", Naruto added cheekily.

"Neither did you", Sasuke added.

"Well, yeah, but I – er – I was on top of you!" Naruto stuttered, the blush on his face darkening.

"Did you not want to be?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Did you not want to be on top of me?" Sasuke elaborated.

"Well, no, of course not!"

"So you wanted to be beneath me?" Sasuke asked, stepping towards Naruto. Naruto backed up until he hit a tree at the side of the training ground. As he looked behind the tree for an escape route, Sasuke's hands landed on either side of his head, pinning Naruto between the tree and his body.

"Sasuke –"

"Just admit you want me, usuratonkachi."

"No – I – er – I don't know", Naruto finished weakly, trying to look anywhere but into Sasuke's eyes – a difficult thing to do given that Sasuke's face was only around six inches in front of Naruto's and the blond was pinned to a tree.

"Fine, I'll prove it", Sasuke said.

"How are you going to – mmph!" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke pressing his lips against Naruto's for the second time that day, although this time it was in no way accidental. Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, but the dark-haired boy ignored Naruto's muffled protests, merely pressing himself closer against Naruto. After a moment, Naruto stopped fighting, and tentatively pressed himself forward against Sasuke. Sasuke pulled back slightly:

"Told you so", he said to Naruto, who leaned forwards, trying to get Sasuke to keep kissing him.

"Fine, I want you, now carry on!" Naruto said impatiently, putting his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and pulling it forwards into a deeper kiss. Naruto opened his mouth slightly to let Sasuke's tongue inside, moaning slightly as the invading muscle licked lines along the roof of Naruto's mouth. After several moments they broke apart.

"Want to continue this at my house?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure", Naruto replied breathlessly. As they turned to leave, both of them noticed silver in the tree above them. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before Naruto created a bunch of shadow clones, sending them up into the trees. As the clones distracted their spectator, Sasuke used a fireball jutsu to knock the person out of the tree, and the two of them walked over to where Kakashi was sprawled on the floor beneath the tree.

"Can we help you, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked in a dangerous voice.

"Just checking on your teamwork", Kakashi replied, standing up. "Looks like the two of you are working together quite well."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began, causing the silver-haired man to look at him, "goodbye."

"Oh, are you two leaving?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant", Naruto said. A remaining shadow clone jumped out from behind the tree and literally kicked Kakashi's ass, causing the jounin to sink to the floor in pain again.

"I think you may have gotten him between the legs", Sasuke pointed out as Naruto's clone popped.

"Do we care?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shugged and the two of them walked off, presumably to Sasuke's house to continue making out. Kakashi groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position beneath the tree.

"Do a nice thing like get the two of them together, and this is the thanks I get", he gasped in pain. "Although," he continued to himself, "I could get some ideas for how to get Iruka, after all, Naruto does know him really well – but I'll have to convince Naruto to help...hmm", Kakashi mused. "Blackmail", was the final word before one last pop of smoke emptied the training ground for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - for July 23**

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, heading to Iruka's apartment. He thought back to earlier that day, when he had made the mistake of asking the Sasuke Uchiha fan club about what to get Sasuke for his birthday, which was the following day. He got stupid answers and had ended up just being chased for his efforts.

_**Naruto had spotted a group of girls, all of whom he recognised to be members of Sasuke's fan club, so he had decided to ask them about what to get Sasuke for his birthday.**_

_**"Oh, well, just buy him flowers! Or teddies!" one of the girls had gushed.**_

_**"Or chocolate, you know, like for Valentine's day!" another had suggested.**_

_**"I was going to ask him out for natto!" a third stated, prompting an argument with the other about whether or not she was allowed to ask him out. Naruto had turned to leave, when suddenly, as one, the body of girls had turned to face him.**_

_**"Why are you asking about Uchiha-sama's birthday?" she asked accusingly. "Who wants to know?"**_

_**"Um – I do?" Naruto said, sounding more like he was asking a question.**_

_**"You're lying!" the girl shouted. "It's for that Haruno girl isn't it? After all, you are on a team with her and Sasuke!"**_

After that, the girls had chased Naruto through the streets of Konoha, and Naruto had been forced to make some shadow clones so that his real self could escape. He had managed to find a present, two different things actually, and he was now on his way up the stairs of an apartment block to the front door of Iruka's apartment. He knocked twice and Iruka opened the door.

"Naruto?"

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said grinning. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure, but are you sure you wouldn't rather ask Kakashi? He is your sensei now, after all."

"No, that stupid pervert can stay away from us", Naruto grumbled in reply as Iruka moved to the side to let Naruto come in. Naruto sat on the couch, putting a bag down at his feet.

"So, what do you need?" Iruka asked.

"Well – um – it's just that, er...well, Sasuke's birthday is tomorrow...and, well..."

"Don't worry, Kakashi told me that you and Sasuke are together. I guess you want to do something for Sasuke's birthday?"

"I didn't know you and Kakashi were so close", Naruto remarked innocently. He didn't notice the blush that decorated Iruka's face as he continued: "But, yeah, I want to cook for him, but I can't really cook very well."

"Well, um...what did you want to cook?" Iruka asked, trying to will away the blush on his face.

"Well, I asked Sasuke's fan club –"

"I bet that went well", Iruka retorted.

"Hardly. But everything they suggested was wrong – I mean, why would Sasuke want flowers or teddies? He also wouldn't want chocolate – he hates things that are sweet – and one girl said she was going to ask him out for natto, which is his least favourite food!"

"Looks like you know a lot about someone who you claimed to hate up until a few weeks ago", Iruka said teasingly. It was now Naruto's turn to blush, but he quickly shook it off.

"I want to make him omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, that's Sasuke's favourite", Naruto stated. "I bought three lots of ingredients, will you show me how?"

"Sure, but why three lots? One for me to show you with now, one for you to use tomorrow, and one –"

"For me to mess up", Naruto finished for him.

"I suppose you do live off of instant ramen", Iruka mused. "Okay, come on then." Naruto followed Iruka into the chunin's small kitchen, where they spent the next few hours cooking and making a mess.

By the time Naruto had left, they had used almost all of the ingredients, and Naruto decided he would buy more the following day. He also had the present for Sasuke, which Iruka had helped him to box and wrap in a way that would hopefully make it distinctive from the bright pink Naruto expected from the girls of the village. Naruto returned to his apartment that night with a grin on his face, setting an early alarm for the following day, and falling into Sasuke-filled dreams.

* * *

His birthday dawned bright and early, and Sasuke groaned to himself as he opened his front door to find stacks and stacks of brightly coloured boxes, which clearly contained chocolate or teddies or other useless gifts, not to mention the various flower bouquets that were in the pile. He used his fireball jutsu to destroy them all before closing his door again, deciding to just stay inside for the entire day. He went back upstairs, intent on returning to bed, but when he opened his bedroom door there was a box on his bed. He looked around for a moment before warily approaching. He had made sure the defences around his house were extra strong after he had found a random girl from the village trying to sneak in to go through his underwear drawer. Unlike the disgustingly pink and red boxes from before, which had now been reduced to ashes, this present was different. It was actually two different boxes, although a bow tied around them both held them together. The boxes were wrapped in simple dark blue paper, not covered in hearts. Sasuke looked at the card on top, still standing back, in case the present was rigged in some way.

_Sasuke,_

_I really hope you don't burn this or anything, like I guess you do with all the crap from the girls. If you don't, then Happy Birthday!_

_love_

_from _

_Naruto_

Sasuke smirked at the word 'love' which Naruto had written then crossed out, clearly having not realised what he was writing. He sat on the bed and untied the ribbon, separating the two boxes. Inside one he found two fuma shuriken, the type Naruto carried yet always gave to him when they fought – they were actually getting good with the Shadow Shuriken jutsu, which Kakashi claimed was due to his interference, _although, _Sasuke added, _Kakashi also claims he is responsible for our relationship and we should let him take pictures of us kissing so he can make some extra money by selling them to my fanclub – as if he needs the money or I'd do that anyway. No-one gets to see Naruto like that except me!_ Sasuke returned the fuma shuriken to the box and opened the other, in which he found some scrolls. A note in the top of the box told Sasuke that they were about some sort of advanced genjutsu – but Naruto also admitted he didn't really understand as he wasn't that good at genjutsu. Sasuke carried the box of scrolls downstairs and prepared himself some breakfast, abandoning his earlier idea of returning to bed in favour of reading one of the scrolls Naruto had given him. When he opened the top one, another note from Naruto fell out:

_Dinner_

_Tonight 8pm_

_My place_

_Sorry in advance if I burn everything_

Sasuke smiled to himself, thinking that his birthday this year seemed like it would be better than the previous ones.

* * *

When Sasuke knocked on Naruto's front door at exactly 8pm, he noted that there was an absence of smoke, which suggested that Naruto hadn't yet burnt anything. The door opened and Sasuke went in, although Naruto quickly hurried off into the kitchen.

"Just sit down somewhere", he called to Sasuke. "I'm almost done."

"It doesn't seem like you burnt anything", Sasuke replied as he sat down on Naruto's couch. Naruto didn't reply, and there were a few more sounds from the kitchen before he called to Sasuke to come in. Sasuke did so, sitting down at the table. Naruto smiled as he put the food on the table. Sasuke looked at it for a moment, realising Naruto had cooked his favourite dish, then stood up abruptly to kiss Naruto deeply.

When they broke away, Sasuke muttered "Thank you", against Naruto's lips.

"No problem", Naruto replied, equally quietly. He pushed Sasuke back slightly, slipping out of the apron to reveal the t-shirt and sweatpants underneath. "I'll just go change", he added.

"No, I like you better this way", Sasuke said.

"I'm a mess!"

"Just like always then", Sasuke smirked. "Besides, I don't want you to dress up just for me, I don't like that sort of stuff." Naruto smiled and sat down at the table, and they both dug into the food that Naruto had prepared.

After they finished, Naruto moved the dishes into the sink, then found himself being pulled over to the couch by Sasuke, who immediately pressed his lips against Naruto's, making out with him for several minutes.

"Thank you for my presents", he said when he did pull away.

"It's fine", Naruto replied, smiling brightly. "I'm just glad you didn't burn them or anything."

"No, although you're right that I did burn all the ones from the girls."

"Don't talk about them", Naruto groaned. Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "I wasn't sure about what to get you, so I asked them for help, and all I got were a bunch of useless suggestions for things you would never want, then I got chased when they decided that I was asking for Sakura or something."

"Well, I suppose I should check you for any damage then", Sasuke smirked, running his hand under Naruto's shirt. Naruto squeaked and blushed bright red, so Sasuke removed his hand, but he did pull Naruto into another long kiss.

As Sasuke left the apartment at around 10pm, having spent most of his time making out with his boyfriend – yes, boyfriend, he had decided and he was not going to be argued with, he was still a Uchiha after all – he thought about Naruto's efforts. _In the end he probably picked that present himself anyway, _Sasuke said to himself, _and he probably didn't need the girls' help for anything. And he probably got some help with that food, but I expect it was from Iruka or something...as long as it wasn't Kakashi! Stupid pervert..._ Sasuke allowed himself a small sigh as he re-entered his house that night. _I don't think I've ever had a better birthday,_ he said to himself as he settled into sleep that night, the scrolls from Naruto beside his bed and the fuma shuriken stored safely beneath it.

* * *

**Extra - for September 26**

Around two months later, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi, who was late as usual. When he finally turned up, he told them that Sakura was sick and he had to get her some medicine, which was why he was so late.

"So, it's just us three training today", Kakashi concluded.

"Too late to get us a mission again", Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to test your ability to hide yourselves, so go", Kakashi continued. Naruto looked like he was going to argue, but Sasuke grabbed his collar and jumped up into the trees, pulling Naruto along with him. When they were some way away, Sasuke released him.

"What was that for, teme?"

"Naruto, if we hide well enough, then Kakashi won't be able to find us."

"Well, obviously, but what –" he was interrupted by Sasuke pressing his lips against his own, roughly but only briefly.

"So, we can continue that if we hide well enough", Sasuke replied, smirking at his boyfriend. Naruto visibly gulped before following Sasuke on a path through the trees which would hopefully fool Kakashi's sensitive nose.

Kakashi gave them ten minutes before following them, deciding that it was long enough. As he jumped through the trees, he noticed that they had taken a winding path, presumably to trick his canine-like sense of smell. _Probably Sasuke's idea, _Kakashi noted to himself. _However, it's still easy to find them,_ he added as he landed on a tree branch overlooking some bushes, which the two were under. As he looked at them, he realised that this was the perfect opportunity to do what he had thought of a several weeks ago, when the two genin had first gotten together. He withdrew a camera from one of the pockets of his jacket, which he had been carrying for a while in the hopes of this sort of situation presenting itself, and snapped some pictures before returning the camera to his pocket. He jumped down to the forest floor, purposely snapping some twigs under his feet, causing the two genin to spring apart. Kakashi avoided the Naruto-clones which attempted to attack him, but the real Naruto, along with Sasuke, had used them as a distraction to find another hiding spot. _Better than I was expecting, _Kakashi said to himself. _I guess being together is improving their abilities as well – they probably both want to prove themselves to the other or something like that._

* * *

Later that night, Naruto was sitting in his apartment, just finishing some instant ramen, when a knock sounded at the door. He and Sasuke had no plans that night, so he approached a little warily, and opened the door to see his sensei standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you using a door?"

"Don't worry, I'm not coming in, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, still a little wary.

"How would I get Iruka-kun to agree to go on a date with me?"

" 'Iruka-kun'?", Naruto repeated incredulously. He then realised the question and folded his arms. "I'm not telling you anything, you pervert!"

"Really?" Kakashi asked, the smirk audible in his voice, as he pulled some photographs from his pocket, which appeared to have been freshly developed. He handed them to Naruto. "I have more copies by the way", he added. Naruto looked at the pictures which had clearly been taken earlier that day. Some of them he might have been able to pass of as friendly or even just as part of their training, but in some of them...

"You pervert! Why do you want photos of me and Sasuke kissing?!"

"So, you'll tell me about Iruka-kun then?" Kakashi asked.

"You – blackmail!"

"Yes Naruto, this is blackmail, now are you going to tell me, or should I give these pictures to the Sasuke Uchiha fan club? You remember what happened when you asked the girls about Sasuke's birthday, right? What do you think they'd do when they saw these?" Naruto visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Fine, well...er – I don't know, just take him out for ramen or something."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, I mean he takes me out for ramen all the time, so he must like it...just make sure I'm not around when you do, okay?"

"Of course, I would never want to do anything to annoy my students, would I?" Kakashi asked before popping away with a wisp of smoke, leaving Naruto to glare after him.

The following day, Sakura was absent, likely still sick, and Naruto and Sasuke were again waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto had just finished explaining what had happened the previous night to his boyfriend, who was clearly angry, and glared at Kakashi as he walked up the path to meet them.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm late, I was walking along the path of life when a hungry man accosted me and I was forced to buy him ramen because he clearly needed me", Kakashi greeted them emphasising the word 'needed' with a wink to Naruto.

"You – you mean Iruka-sensei don't you?! Stupid perverted sensei!"

"Well, I'm still quite tired from our...activities, so why don't we take today off? Sakura is still sick after all", Kakashi said, turning to walk back towards the village.

"Come back here!" Naruto shouted after him. "I won't let you miss with Iruka-sensei!"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to rest with him", Kakashi replied.

"I know what that means!" Naruto shouted again.

"Usuratonkachi."

"But – he – and Iruka – and –", Naruto stuttered out.

"Yes, but we have the day off, so we can rest as well", Sasuke said.

"I guess so", Naruto said, blushing slightly. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his house.

"Besides, we can discuss how to get revenge on him as well."

"Really?" Naruto asked, his face lighting up. He gave an evil chuckle, causing Sasuke to smile slightly at his antics, as he walked with Sasuke towards the Uchiha's house.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - October 10**

Within a few weeks, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship became much less hidden. None of Sasuke's fan club seemed to believe it, even though the two of them weren't even trying to hide it, going on dates around missions, and making out when Sakura and Kakashi weren't around. After what had happened with Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into Kakashi's apartment and stolen all his masks, leaving something else behind, and switched his shampoo with something else as well. For the next few days, Kakashi had turned up to train with them with bright pink hair and a yellow mask with purple polka dots, which Sasuke had subtly gotten some pictures of, in case either he or Naruto wanted to blackmail their sensei for something.

It was now getting close to Naruto's birthday, and after what the blond had done for his, Sasuke wanted to make Naruto's day special as well. He had swallowed his pride to approach Iruka, using the blackmail photos of Kakashi to get him to go away so that Iruka and Sasuke could talk in private.

"The thing is, I don't think Naruto really celebrates his birthday", Iruka was saying. "He was born during the Kyuubi attack, so if he tries to make it a fun day people just hate him for it. So, instead, he does nothing – at least not that I know of." Sasuke looked at him for a moment: "Thank you anyway, I'll figure something out, after all, it's not that difficult to figure out what he likes." Iruka looked slightly taken aback at the length of Sasuke's sentence, more used to one-syllable replies and non-committal grunts, before he nodded.

"No problem", Iruka said. "Sorry I can't be more help", he added smiling as Sasuke turned to leave, noticing Kakashi hovering nearby.

"I still have those pictures", he stated, seemingly to no-one, as he walked away. Kakashi figured Sasuke must have sensed him, and felt a small amount of pride at himself as a teacher, before he realised what the genin had said, swearing to himself as he decided to find a way to get the pictures away from the Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto woke up on the morning of his birthday. He groaned to himself and rolled over in bed, deciding not to bother getting up, however a smell from beside his bed was calling to him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up, noticing a suspicious box beside his bed. A note on top revealed it was from Sasuke though, so Naruto opened it. It was a takeout food container with a triple portion of Ichiraku ramen.

"Itadakimisu", Naruto said, hoping Sasuke was still close enough to hear him, before grabbing the chopsticks which had been helpfully placed beside his bed as well, digging in to his breakfast while still sitting in his bed. He finished in no time at all, letting the empty container fall to the floor as he leaned back on his pillows. He picked up the note from Sasuke, reading it properly this time.

_Naruto_

_I know you normally don't celebrate your birthday, but after what you did for mine, I had to do something. Please come for dinner tonight at my house. I've given the blackmail photos from a few weeks ago to Kakashi, so we have today and tomorrow off. _

_See you later,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto smiled as he fell back asleep in his bed, deciding to spend the day doing nothing.

Later that evening, Naruto found himself knocking at the door to Sasuke's house. His stomach growled slightly – he hadn't eaten since his ramen breakfast, deciding to stay in bed instead – and his body was now arguing with that decision.

"Guess I don't need to ask if you're hungry dobe", Sasuke smirked as he opened the door.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto said, although there was no annoyance in his voice as he kissed his boyfriend. He followed Sasuke through into the dining room, where a huge spread of food was laid out for them. His stomach growled again at the sight, provoking another smirk from Sasuke.

"I suppose it's a good thing I prepared so much food", Sasuke pointed out, pulling Naruto down so that he was sitting on Sasuke's lap with Sasuke sat on the floor at the low table.

"Teme! What are you doing?!" In response, Sasuke picked up a pair of chopsticks, holding some food up to Naruto's mouth. Naruto blushed, looking like he was going to refuse, but when his stomach made noise for a third time he gave in, allowing Sasuke to feed him.

It took a while for the two of them to eat dinner, as Sasuke refused to release Naruto or stop feeding him, although Naruto got used to both after a while. After they had eaten all that they could, Sasuke pulled Naruto into the living room and onto the couch, where the two of them snuggled against each other.

"That was a lot of food", Naruto pointed out.

"You deserve it", Sasuke said in reply as the blond nuzzled at his neck.

"I could get used to this", Naruto sighed as he laid down, his head on Sasuke's lap as the dark-haired genin absent-mindedly played with Naruto's hair.

"Good, so you'll move in then", Sasuke said.

"Yeah..wait – what?!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up abruptly.

"Sorry, you just agreed."

"I wasn't paying attention! I can't move in!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because – well – because, I –"

"Naruto", Sasuke said seriously, causing the blond to look at him. "I love you." Naruto looked shocked for a moment. He opened his mouth to reply, but Sasuke continued: "I own this house anyway because of my parents, and it's much better than that tiny place you play an extortionate amount of rent for. I'm already used to keeping this house clean and cooking for myself, and I'm sure you could help."

"That's the thing – help with what?" Naruto asked. "You'd end up doing everything for me."

"Well, there is a garden I don't do anything with because I don't have the time", Sasuke said. "You could always grow stuff out there – I know you like watering plants."

"I love you too", Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I know", Sasuke smirked. Naruto hit him playfully before Sasuke stood up, holding his hand out to Naruto. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and was led upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom. He had been in there before, but now Sasuke was basically saying that it was Naruto's room as well.

After getting ready for bed, Sasuke pulled Naruto under the covers, cuddling him close.

"You're mine now, usuratonkachi, and I'm never letting you get away", Sasuke murmured into the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled slightly, pressing back slightly against Sasuke, who cuddled him tighter in response, before they both fell asleep in what was now their bed.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Some time later, during the chunin exams, Sasuke had been left with a curse mark from Orochimaru. After a mission to the Land of Tea, he had been approached by some shinobi from the sound village, but he merely scoffed at their request. As he lay in bed that night, his blond teammate curled up in his arms, he thought to himself: _Why would I leave when I have this perfect boyfriend?_ He placed a kiss to the back of his boyfriend's neck before drifting off to sleep.

Somewhere else in the village, the sound-nin were captured by Konoha ANBU, who had been alerted by Sasuke. One of them, Anko Mitarashi, smirked to herself as she wondered if her former sensei really thought it would be that easy to get the last Uchiha. By now, everyone in the village knew about the relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, and that the two of them were living together. Anko had offered to help Sasuke deal with the curse mark, an offer which the Uchiha had already accepted by the time the Sound Four had relayed Orochimaru's message. _I'm sure Sasuke still wants revenge on Itachi, _Anko mused to herself, _but it's Naruto that will help him get it, not Orochimaru._

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**


End file.
